Vamos brincar Deidara?
by Agatha Black3
Summary: Um dia inusitado na vida de Deidara...Gente ñ tem besteiras ok


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, ele e todos os outros são do Kishimoto-sensei

Minha primeira fic de Naruto, portanto ñ me recriminem se escrevi alguma baboseira tá. Eu realmente acho q ficou bom, se ñ nem teria colocado aki...

Agradecimentos a minha mana que betou a minha fic(ti amo fofa), e a meu amigo Horo Horo que fez um excelente final( pois é gente ñ tv conseguindo fazer o final, e dai ele veio e me deu uma super mãozinha, valeu!)

_**"**pensamentos**"**_

* * *

Deidara acordara ouvindo altos ruídos vindos de algum lugar na mansão da Akatsuki... 

"Quem é o idiota que ta fazendo esse barulho a essa hora da manhã, un?" Pensando nisso, olhou para o despertador que estava no criado mudo: 11:00, marcava o relógio.

"Bom não tão cedo assim afinal XD, mas mesmo assim, isso ta me incomodando e ninguém incomoda Deidara, un!".

Deidara então se levantou e foi em direção ao banheiro da sua suíte, tomo um banho e escovou os dentes (o que levou um tempo, afinal, não é fácil cuidar de tantas bocas XD), voltou pro quarto, trocou de roupa e saiu, determinado a descobrir quem era o infeliz que tava fazendo tanto barulho.Tava trancando a porta do quarto (sabe como é né, muita gente na mesma casa, cada um com um passado mais sombrio que o do outro... Deidara não confiava em ninguém, achava que ninguém o compreendia, gênio de artista é fogo...) quando ouviu seu estômago roncar."Bom um problema de cada vez, primeiro vou saciar a minha fome, un". E lá foi Deidara pra cozinha, arruma algo pro seu café-almoço. Abriu a geladeira, pego um suco de laranja e bolinhos de arroz e foi sentar-se na mesa pra fazer sua refeição. Enquanto comia, observou que a casa estava meio vazia, foi então que lembrou que todos os membros da Akatsuki tinham uma missão hoje, exceto ele e Tobi...

-Cof...Cof...Tobi! – disse Deidara engasgando com o suco ao lembrar do companheiro de missão "claro! Quem mais pra fazer tanto barulho senão aquele idiota, un".

Acabou de engolir o resto de comida e foi caminhando a passos duros para a sala, onde subiu a escadaria para o segundo andar.

Já no andar de cima, seguiu por um corredor à esquerda, indo em direção ao quarto de Tobi. Como imaginou, o som ia aumentando à medida que ia se aproximando. Chegou na porta do quarto e parou, curioso pelos sons que ouvia.

- Tome isso seu maldito! Vamos lute! Lute! Mostre do que você é capaz! - gritava um exasperado Tobi.

Um som de luta ocorria ali dentro, "será que o Tobi ta lutando com alguém? o.O Essa eu quero ver, hehe".Foi abrindo a porta:

- Oiii Deidara-sempai! ...que cara é essa?- pergunta um inocente Tobi.

Deidara acabara de abrir a porta do quarto e não acredita na cena: um Tobi sentado num tapete verde escuro, com as costas apoiadas numa grande almofada laranja jogava PS2 numa TV de plasma de 45' com o som altíssimo."Então era isso un, o palhaço estava só jogando videogame!".

Deidara ouvira Tobi lhe falar algo, mas não prestava atenção, seus olhos percorriam o quarto, estupefatos diante do que viam: um quarto azul claro, com revistas espalhadas pelo chão, um Minisystem num móvel mais ao canto, embaixo da janela um telescópio, jogos de tabuleiro amontoados numa estante e vários pôsteres colados nas paredes do quarto. Deidara achou ter visto a cabeça de um ursinho de pelúcia debaixo da cama. "Isso parece um quarto de adolescente e não de um membro da Akatsuki, un!".

- Qual o problema hein, Deidara-sempai?! - disse Tobi, fazendo com que Deidara parasse a inspeção e olhasse o companheiro.

- Un? - disse Deidara - O problema é você Tobi, por causa desse jogo idiota você estava fazendo um estardalhaço que ecoou pela casa inteira, me acordando inclusive!

- Ah, desculpa então - disse Tobi como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo.

- Como? Você me acorda com uma baita barulheira e acha que eu vou deixar passar assim, un?- disse Deidara

- Bom...Quer brincar comigo Deidara?- disse Tobi ingenuamente

- O QUEEE? SE TA TIRANDO COM A MINHA CARA NÃO É?- disse, ou melhor, gritou Deidara.

- Hum, to não, vamos jogar?- insistia Tobi.

- Você acha que eu, um verdadeiro artista, vou me rebaixar jogando um joguinho patético que nem esse aí? Prefiro lutas de verdade, com oponentes de verdade, onde eu posso exprimir minha visão artística, un!- disse Deidara, fechando os olhos pensando na sua belíssima arte.

Tobi nem reparou na ultima frase de Deidara, estava entretido no seu porta cd, procurando um jogo que ele achava que seu companheiro de equipe ia gostar.

- Achei! - disse Tobi e já tirando o cd que estava no Playstation 2 pra colocar o tal jogo.

- Mas do que você está falando?-disse Deidara abrindo os olhos

- Espera ai enquanto carrega, só um momentinho, tenho certeza que você vai gostar desse jogo aqui Deidara-sempai! - dizia um alegre Tobi.

- Tobi você me enche sabia! Eu já disse que não vou perder meu tempo com esses jogos inúteis e sem gra...Deidara interrompeu o que ia dizer, pois sua atenção voltava à tela de plasma.

Coisas explodiam, sangue espirrava de um lugar nas sombras, pessoas gritavam e mais coisas explodiam. Tudo isso muito bem desenhado, projetado...Deidara estava começando a repensar a proposta:

- Que jogo é esse? - perguntou a Tobi

- Ah sabia que sempai ia gostar, é um jogo novo, nem foi lançado oficialmente, comprei de um cara no mercado negro.

- Un - disse Deidara, já se acomodando ao lado do colega de missão, ainda maravilhado com a carnificina que via na tela.

- Toma o seu controle - disse Tobi passando um controle do videogame ao Deidara

Em seguida Tobi explicou os comandos básicos, como o jogo funcionava e tal...

Estava já escurecendo quando os outros integrantes da Akatsuki chegaram:

- Ah que fome - disse Kisame - Pein prepara algo pra gente vai!

Pein lhe lança um olhar assassino.

- Você acha que eu tenho cara de cozinheira é? - disse ela, e esboçando um sorriso malicioso ela finaliza: - mas pra tudo tem um começo não é, eu posso preparar um picadinho de tubarão, o que acham?

- Ei sua doida varrida!- disse Kisame, ofendido com a insinuação dela.

- Ora seu...-disse Pein

- Já chega pessoal - disse Pain, pondo fim na discussão – Kisame, deve ter comida lá na cozinha, como um membro da Akatsuki vocês tem que saber se virarem sozinhos - disse numa voz inalterada.

- Okay, okay - Kisame deu-se por vencido.

Todos então começaram a repara num barulho que vinha do andar de cima

- Zetsu, vá verificar o que isso significa-ordenou Pain.

- Sim - disse Zetsu, desaparecendo da vista dos presentes.

Passado uns minutos Zetsu retorna.

- E então? - todos perguntam

O.O atônito, Zetsu só pode murmurar:

- É o Deidara e o Tobi...

-Oo ãh?- todos

-Er...Eles estão jogando videogame – explicou Zetsu

- O.o ãh? – todos

- ¬¬' videogame, aparelho ligado à tv, onde se inserindo um cd de jogo...

- ¬¬' sabemos o que é um videogame Zetsu, mas você tem certeza?

- Sim - confirmou o homem planta

- Po mais, o Deidara? HUaHuAHAUahu, essa eu quero ver- disse Kisame, já indo em direção as escadas

Todos subiram as escadas correndo para o quarto de Tobi e lá se depararam com os dois vidrados jogando vídeo game. Uma a uma as cabecinhas foram aparecendo na fresta da porta para espiar os dois.

Mal eles abriram a porta com a intenção de dar um berro e assustá-los, uma estatueta caiu na cabeça deles e explodiu fazendo-os cair pra traz todos torrados.

- NINGUÉM TIRA SARRO DE MIM! – Berrou Deidara com uma cara maligna ò.ó

De repente ele olha para a tela novamente e da um berro mais alto ainda ao ver que a explosão tirara a tomada do videogame fazendo-os perder o jogo.

- MALDIDOS! VOCÊS FIZERAM ISSO! ALGUÉM VAI PAGAR POR ISSO,UN!

Gotas surgem.

Tobi se esconde num canto e então ele se volta para ele com olhos fulminantes e berra:

- A CULPA É SUA!!! VOCÊ QUE COMRPA ESSAS PORCARIAS PRA ME VICIAR!

- CALMA! – Retrucou ele. – Temos memory card pra isso!

- Quem? – Espantou-se ele sem entender.

- Uma coisa pra gravar o jogo! É só agente abrir ele e pronto! Vai estar salvo!

- AAAA LEGAL! – Deidara se voltou pra onde ele apontara que tava o memory card no videogame e ele correu até ele, agarrando e abriu-o no meio – VAMOS LÁ JOGUINHO, COMECE DE NOVO!

O.O – BAKA! – Berrou o Tobi – não era pra abrir assim...

Mais gotas aparecem na cabeça dos explodidos que não conseguiam se levantar e nem se atreviam...

Deidara então fez uma cara de quem desinteressou-se de repente e com pomposidade levantou-se e se dirigiu a porta pisoteando os companheiros dizendo:

- Eu nem queria jogar mesmo...

* * *

**_Nhaaa, e aí o q acharam? Pode tar um pouco UA por causa dos aparelhos moderninhos, mas acho q ainda sim mantive-me fiel a realidade ninja _**

**_Espero q realmente tenham gostado.  
E claro, reviews please,  
Façam uma autora feliz ok_**

**_Bye e até a próxima_**


End file.
